


Domestic

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian and Mickey piss of their family with how much they fuck. Fiona, Lip, Mandy, Kev and Vee overhear a domestic discussion and tease the comfortable couple.





	Domestic

Kev, Vee, Mandy, Lip and Fiona were all eating breakfast and trying to ignore the traumatic moans from the shower.

After the water finally turned off Lip spoke relieved 'thank fuck they've stopped fucking!' Fiona grimaced as really the amount that Ian and Mickey fucked was excessive even by her standard.

Kev shivered 'every damn time they're in the Alibi they bang in the toilets.' Vee nodded as she basically left any time the lovebirds entered the bar. 

Mandy rolled her eyes 'you wouldn't believe how much double jizz is always on my sheets. Why do they need to fuck in my bed? It's so gross!' All their complaining was cut off when they heard another conversation. 

Ian exclaimed 'Mick, it's fucking stupid!' Mickey immediately retorted 'fuck off, you're the one who is fucking weird about it!' Lip prayed they weren't talking about some kinky shit. 

Ian protested 'no I ain't.' Fiona could almost feel Mickey rolling his eyes as he said childishly 'yes you are.' Ian bit his lip and said 'well... it's my bed.' Mickey glared at his boyfriend and mocked the obvious lie 'Mickey, it's our bed. Mickey, I love you so much. Mickey, we share everything.' Mandy grinned as it sounded very Ian and Mickey definitely knew it.

Ian gasped 'fuck you!' Mickey grinned 'just admit it, you don't get to make the shitty call on this.' Ian argued like Mickey would give shit 'it makes me uncomfortable, though.' Mickey snapped 'you make me uncomfortable.' Ian smirked 'nah, I make you really fucking happy because you love me.' Mickey groaned 'happiness makes me uncomfortable so shut the fuck up!' Ian shrugged as it was something he had always known about his boyfriend. Kev didn't doubt it, Milkovichs got real damn weird when they were happy. Fiona knew it was an unusual occurrence.

Ian threatened 'I won't wake you up with hummers anymore.' Mickey deliberated and complained 'the fuck is with you and ultimatums?' The younger boy pouted 'I thought you loved me, you know? But I mean, guess I was fucking wrong....' Vee rolled her eyes as she didn't know how Mickey put up with his boyfriend when he was being horrifyingly annoying.

Mickey gave in to the puppy dog face with with 'you are such a motherfucking dumbass. I'm always making compromises for you!' Ian grinned 'yeah, but I'm your dumbass.' Mickey warned 'if you piss me off the deal is over and I won't give you a second fucking chance.'   
Ian knew it was bullshit and that he could make Mickey do anything but he didn't Mickey knowing that. Instead, he nodded seriously and promised.

Ian asked 'but why the fuck do you need sleep on the cold side of the fucking pillow?' Kev smirked about how that was the dramatic topic.

Mickey sighed 'it's too fucking hot otherwise with your clingy carrot ass and octopus limbs wrapped around me, fucking choking and smothering me and shit all night.' Ian explained 'that's called cuddling, you dumb fuck.' Lip chuckled as of course Mickey wouldn't admit he cuddled his boyfriend. 

Mickey rolled his eyes 'maybe if you had more than one fucking pillow, none of this would even happen!' Ian pointed out 'last time we shared that asshole's bed at that party you were on my pillow anyway.' Mickey mumbled 'habit, fuck you.' Ian gave him a loud kiss on the cheek and Mickey smiled as they couple walked into view.

Kev snorted 'that was so fucking domestic.' Mickey scowled at him and Vee, smirking in the corner.

Ian rolled his eyes 'how, dumbass?' Mandy explained 'you bicker about fucking pillows!' Fiona piped up 'you're like an old married couple!' Ian's face broke out in a grin and he sneakily looked over to gauge Mickey's reaction. 

He saw his boyfriend shrug it off and not really give a fuck that someone just called them fucking married. Shit, he loved Mickey so much.

Lip smirked 'sure as fuck bang more then a married couple. What was that, four rounds this morning?' Mickey flipped his off but his blush was detected by Vee who cooed his dramatically.

Ian slung his arm around his lover's waist and pulled his closer. He said 'fuck you Lip, you're jealous you ain't getting any.' Mickey smiled at Ian and the couple sat down to eat breakfast with the rest of their family.

Both boys ate one handedly as they were holding hands under the table but everyone just rolled their eyes and let them be. They were always in their own little world and it was almost as sickening as it was adorable.


End file.
